


The one where Dean and Cas accidentally reveal their relationship to Sam

by live_and_let_live



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sam Walks In On Them, Sam is scarred, Top Cas, blojobs, enjoy your porn Cathy, handjobs, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: Cas and Dean had decided that they deserved something good for once, each other. They want to wait until they tell Sam, but two fully grown men having sex in a cheap motel room is something that can't easily be hidden.





	1. The one with the car sex

"Are you - sure that this is a good - ah - idea Dean?" Cas stutters out his words as Dean drags his lips over Cas' chest, nibbling every few seconds. Dean pulls himself up to hover over Cas. They're both still pretty much clothed, minus the buttons of Cas' shirt, which are scattered across the seat and floor of the impala.

"Would I be here, if I thought it wasn't?" Dean returns his mouth to Castiel's skin. The angel let's out a conflicted groan, his neck twisting to the side as Dean bites down.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we told Sam? Surely leaving these obvious marks is not wise Dean." Dean bites down harder, sucking a large bruise into Cas' shoulder, teeth scraping harshly across the angel's skin.

"Well surely you can angel-magic these away? Just enjoy the moment Cas, you know we don't get many." Dean brushes his lips across the stubble at Cas' jawline. Cas opens his mouth in protest.

"Dean, that is not the point, I don't wish to remove any claim you lay upon me, I was merely suggesting you leave less obvious marks in places I can more easily conceal with my clothes." A mischievous glint shines across Dean's eyes and he shuffles back from his position over the angel, so his arms can grip Cas' hips, and his body can slot between Cas' thighs. He moves his hands to push Cas' shirt from his shoulders completely, and brings his mouth to Cas' chest, immediately working on sucking a sizeable mark just above Cas' right nipple. Cas' hands find their way into Dean's hair, threading through the short strands to establish a form grip. Cas uses his strength to his advantage and drags Dean up to eye level, so he can lean up to place short, wet kisses to his swollen lips. Dean lets himself be kissed by the angel, moving his lips every few seconds to show his interest. Dean turns his head to one side and Cas tries to bring their lips back together.

"Hey, slow down there tiger, I had a thing in action down there," Dean smirks and Cas quickly blushes.

"I am truly sorry Dean, I got carried away by the promise of your affections-" Dean cuts him off with a fast and dirty kiss, swiping his tongue over Cas' lips, before sliding down his body and reattaching his mouth to Cas' torso. He looks up at Cas through his eyelashes and Cas' face is a picture of both unadulterated affection, and pure lust. Dean closes his eyes and concentrates on creating a second bruise on the other side of Cas' chest. He works his way down Cas' torso, leaving a total of 7 soft purple marks painted onto the angel's chest and stomach. Cas' chest is heaving and his breaths are laboured, stuttering more harshly as Dean undoes his belt, sliding it through the loops of his suit trousers. 

"Dean - I believe you are planning on performing felatio upon me?" Dean splutters and blushes at the angel's formal use of words.

"Well hold on a second, don't go getting ahead of yourself angel, I'm not finished with you." Now it was Cas' turn to flush red. Dean unzips Cas' dress trousers and slides them to his knees, laying a kiss on each thigh. The position is tolerable at best, but Dean is about as comfortable as it gets in the back seat of a car. Dean moves to slide Cas' boxers down, thinking it can't be comfortable to have that fabric pushing down on the head of his dick, but stops when his hips are uncovered. Dean leans down to bite harshly to the right of Cas' left hipbone, sucking and nipping for a few seconds before dragging his tongue down into the dip between Cas' hips, across the trail of hair disappearing under the white cotton, and to Cas' right hipbone, where Dean kisses and nips at the skin, hands curling around the muscle of Cas' thighs.

Dean pushes Cas' boxers back up to cover the marks, shoving Cas upright in the seat, back pressing into the door. Dean leans down and spreads Cas' legs apart, let hanging down into the footwell. He licks a stripe up the inside of Cas' thigh, biting at the skin where Cas' thigh meets his ass. Dean dances around Cas' crotch with his mouth, teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue. The tent in Cas' boxers is almost throbbing, and a damp patch surrounds the head of Cas' dick. 

As Dean is about to get down to business, strong hands pull his shoulders forwards, and push him roughly down into the footwell.

"Stay on your knees Dean, I think you've left your claim on me well enough now, there's only one place I can think of that needs your attention, if you would be good enough to comply?" Cas takes a hold on Dean's hair once again. Dean gulps and reaches down to undo his jeans and slide his dick past the waistband of his underwear, keeping it in place. He moves his hands to the elastic of Cas' boxers, siding his fingers down the line of hair to the hard length of Cas' dick pushing against the fabric. Dean pulls Cas out of his boxers, leaving his balls under the waistband. He palms them lightly, running his other hand up Cas's shaft, precome collecting on his fingers as they make their way to the head. Cas moans and his grip on Dean's hair tightens as Dean runs his finger across the slit, collecting more precome as another drop slides onto his finger. Cas grips Dean's wrist and guides Dean's hand to his mouth, watching intently as Dean wraps his lips around his fingers. Cas releases his grip on Dean's wrist and returns his hands to Dean's hair. Dean moves his own hands to Cas' hips.

Cas roughly jerks Dean's head forwards and Dean moans, suddenly realising all the great things his mouth could be doing. Dean presses his thumbs into the bruises on Cas' hips, bringing his lips up to Cas' dick, licking up the underside. Cas shudders and his hand push Dean's head closer to his crotch.

"Dean, remember what I said about being good?" Dean nods and leans forwards to take Cas' dick into his mouth, sliding the hot length halfway in, bringing one hand away from Cas' hip to grasp the base and lightly squeeze. Cas pushes his hips forwards, and Dean moves backwards to accommodate the movement. Dean moves his other hand to press down on Cas' hips, stilling their erratic movements. Cas stills his hips and let's out a low moan as Dean slides his dick as far as he can get it, relaxing his throat before swallowing, his throat constricting around Cas's dick.

"Dean, I-" A light blue glow flows from Cas's mouth and his eyes start to glow as he tries to pulls at Dean's hair in an attempt to pull him off, Dean stays down and swallows again humming in satisfaction around Cas' dick. The glow turns into bright light, as Dean feels warmth flowing down his throat, at the same time he feels a warmth spreading through his pants. He moans and pulls back slightly to suck on the head of Cas' dick, overstimulating the angel. A bead of cum runs down Dean's chin as he pulls off. The light dims before going out completely. Cas reaches a hand down and swipes it with his fingers, bringing them to Dean's lips. Cas stares on in intrigue as his fingers disappear between Dean's lips, his tongue running between the digits. Cas pulls his fingers away and motions for Dean to sit on his lap, gripping onto Dean's ass as he kneels either side of Cas' thighs. Cas moves a hand to the front of Dean's jeans unzipping them and sliding a hand over Dean's boxers, only to be met with a sticky wetness. Cas' eyes widen.

"I already came Cas, when you started to glow I got this warm feeling and just came in my pants like a fucking teenager." Cas blushes and turns his head to the side.

"My grace can have that effect on those near me, if an emotion is string enough to interact with my grace, it can pass on its effects. I thought something like this might happen, I should have warned you." Dean shakes his head.

"No apologies needed man, that was a pretty good orgasm you gave me there, and without even laying a hand on my dick, it was pretty impressive." Cas smiles and looks back up, the leftover glow ebbing away from his eyes. Dean leans in to kiss him but is stopped by Cas' hand on his jaw. 

"Should we not tidy ourselves before Sam returns? This should've only been a short supply run. Dean groans and drops his head to Cas' shoulder, grumbling into his neck. He pulls away, sighs, and presses a kiss to Cas' cheek. Cas looks on in sympathy and pulls Dean in for a real kiss, holding his head in place as he cautiously swipes his tongue across Dean's lips. He pulls away and coughs nervously turning his head away again.

"Was that okay Dean?" Dean smiles, removing himself from the angel's lap and flopping over into the front bench. 

"More than okay, angel," Cas smiles at Dean's words as he re-buttons his shirt, leaving the top button undone. Dean adjusts himself in his underwear and zips his jeans up squirming at the feeling of drying cum against his dick. He reaches forward and turns the radio on, turning it to a soft rock station. Cas leaves his suit jacket on the seat next to him, but shrugs on his trenchcoat and loosely ties his tie. Dean looks back at Cas through the mirror he's fixing his hair in and sniggers.

"You really think Sammy isn't gonna notice something with you looking like that? C'mere, your hair is a mess." Cas leans forward and Dean brings his hands up to push the messy strands of hair back so they look more presentable. Then he reaches to adjust Cas' tie and laughs again.

"What is it Dean? Did I do something funny?" Dean shakes his head and returns his hands to Cas' collar, leaving the tie for the moment and doing up the top button, shifting the collar of his shirt slightly.

"No, but you could see the hickey over the neck of your shirt, Sam would've probably had something to say about that." Cas hums in agreement.

"Thank you Dean." Dean tightens Cas' tie slightly and turns back around, returning to looking at Cas through the rearview mirror.

"For what, the blow job or the clothing adjustments?" Cas smiles and it makes Dean's heart do funny things it hasn't done for years.

"Both, anything you do for me deserves praise Dean." Dean gulps and shifts in his seat, his face heating up. 

"Thank you Cas, you know I don't mind doing things for you." Dean's face heats up further and Cas tilts his head to the side.

"Dean are you unwell? You look red, is everything okay?" Dean nods.

"It's just that - ah - you said that I should be - well... praised? And I'm sorta... into that? I guess..." Cas uncharacteristically smirks at Dean in the mirror.

"I'm sure I can fulfil that desire for you Dean, you were very good for me today after all." Dean flushes again and smiles to himself.

"Thanks Cas' gotta make sure we keep that quiet though, I'm sure I'd never live it down if Sammy found out. A familiar creak and bang sounds as Sam throws himself and two full plastic bags into the passenger seat. 

"If I found out what? Dean are you okay, you look red?" Cas smiles to himself in the backseat whilst Dean flushes harder. Cas speaks up to fill the silence.

"I can assure you Sam, Dean is perfectly okay." Sam opens his mouth, but thinks better of it and shrugs to himself. He can't be missing much, right?


	2. the one with the motel sex

The next time Cas and Dean get a 'moment' a fully clothed Castiel has a naked Dean spread out on a motel bed, both men's lips are red from kissing and Dean's dick presses incessantly into Cas' thigh as the angel's hips thrust down slowly. Cas moves down Dean's body, kissing every patch of skin he passes. Dean moans and pushes his own hips up into Cas'. Cas removes his mouth from Dean's body and looks up at him.

"Dean, I want you to be good and not move for me, is that okay?" Dean muffles a groan "I didn't mention keeping quiet, I need a way to know if what I'm doing is correct." Dean moans around his bitten lip, pushing his hips back into the bed, forcing himself not to thrust upwards. Cas smiles, "good boy."

"Cas..." Dean inhales sharply as Cas returns his mouth to Dean's body, hand gripping onto a freckled shoulder, but this time he begins to bite and suck, mirroring the actions Dean had performed on him the other day. Dean lets out a string of moans, doing exactly what he was told, keeping his hips firmly planted into the sheets. Cas continues through a path across Dean's chest, leaving marks in a pattern Dean can't quite make out, so he closes his eyes and lets Cas finish his work. Cas moves a hand down to trail his fingers over Dean's thighs, barely brushing his balls. Dean groans low in his throat, stretching his head backwards, exposing his neck. Cas looks up at Dean and pulls himself up to bite at the newly exposed flesh, quickly leaving a mark similar to the one on his own neck. Dean moans, but realises where the mark is being left and quickly pushes at Cas' chest.

"I though we agreed no visible marks? I can't cover this with a t-shirt." Dean is torn between being annoyed and turned on, but is quickly swayed when Cas brings a hand to his crotch again, trailing his fingers up the shaft.

"I'm sorry Dean, it was only my intention to reciprocate the pleasure that you gave me." Cas runs his fingers down between Dean's balls and Dean bucks up, the hand immediately retreats and presses his hips back into the bed harshly. "I thought I told you to keep still? you shouldn't break the rules Dean." Dean stills his hips and looks up at Cas pleadingly. Cas sits up on his knees and smiles warmly, "good boy, will you turn around for me Dean? I have somethings want to do."

Dean complies and flips himself onto his stomach, knees spread and ass turned towards the angel. Cas leans forwards over Dean, dragging two fingers across his ass, brushing against his hole before coming to rest at the dip on his back. Cas brings his mouth to Dean's shoulders, feeling the muscles shift under his lips. Cas removes his mouth and moves his knees to rest either side of Dean's ass, using one hand to take both Dean's wrists and hold them above his head, and the other as a support, resting next to Dean's waist. As Cas returns his mouth Dean begins to grind his hips into the sheets. Cas pulls back again. 

"Hold still Dean, if you're good for me I'll reward you." Dean stills his hips and moans into the bedding below his face. Remembering what Cas said about noises, Dean removes his face from the covers and lets out another moan as Cas sharply bites his neck before licking down between his shoulders, repeating the same motions as on Dean's chest. Dean presses his forehead into the sheets and breathes heavily as Castiel releases his grip on Dean's wrists to dig his fingers into Dean's hip. Cas' lips move slowly across Dean's back, biting and sucking then kissing softly. 

"You've been so good for me Dean, so perfect, I think you deserve this," Cas sits backwards again and Dean hears the metallic click of Cas' belt buckle and the slide of a zip. The warmth from Cas' body disappears for a moment, but when it returns it's much warmer, and dean feels the press of Cas' skin across his back. Cas leans forward to tilt Dean's head to the side and kiss him through his ragged breaths. As Castiel leans back, Dean feels the press of Cas' dick into his thigh and is reminded of his own arousal. 

"Knees up Dean," Cas places his hands on either side of Dean's waist and pulls him upwards, Dean moves his hands closer to head and rests on his forearms, hands balled into fists. A slick sensation accompanies Cas' fingers as they run between his thighs, past his balls and onto his dick, his dick twitches at the contact, a string of precome dripping onto the sheets. Cas runs his fingers over the head of Dean's dick smearing the liquid down the length. Dean feels a hot weight press at his entrance, before it slides down to rest behind his balls. 

"Good Dean, now I want you to make as much noise as you can, my physical brand on you is gone so I'll have to show people you belong to me in a different way." Dean moans but doesn't move his hips. Cas starts to run his palm up and down Dean's dick, as Dean begins to softly move his hips, Cas moves his own faster. 

"Knees together Dean," Dean shuffles and presses his knees together, catching on to what Cas wants to do and squeezing his thighs together. Castiel moans and moves his hips faster, hand stroking Dean's dick at the same pace. The tip of Cas' dick brushes Dean's balls on every thrust and Dean lets out breathy moans that he will deny later. Cas leans over Dean and bites his shoulder as his thrusting speeds up. The pace of his hand slows, and Dean whines as Cas moans into his ear.

"You're so good Dean, such a good boy for me." Cas speeds up his hand on Dean's dick and removes his support hand to cup the space between Dean's balls and thighs, making every thrust harder and faster than the previous one. Dean's entire mind is focused on supporting both men's weight, and keeping himself from coming over Cas' hand. 

Cas angles his thrusts so each one catches Dean's balls, and Dean groans on every hot slide between his thighs. He can feel the lube wearing off and the uncomfortable sensation only makes him push back harder, eager to finish before pain sets in. Castiel notices the change in pace and his movements get impossibly faster. Soon his thrusts become erratic and Dean sees a blue colour start to glow from over his shoulder.

"Cas can I-" Dean begins, but Cas cuts him off as the glow gets brighter.

"Yes Dean, you've earned it." And then a warm, wet feeling spreads across Dean's thighs and onto his balls, which tighten close to his body, before he's releasing onto Cas' hand and over the sheets. 

Cas removes hands and wipes them on the sheets, Dean's arms begin to shake from the weight of Cas spread across his back. Cas slides off to relieve the stress, pulling Dean into his chest. Dean lays his head on Cas' shoulder and mumbles into the warm skin.

"Sorry Dean I didn't hear that," Cas looks down at Dean and Dean pulls his head upwards to stare at the angel.

"I said I don't do cuddling." Dean buries his head back in Cas' neck and wraps his arms around Cas' waist. Cas chuckles uncharacteristically into Dean's hair.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what you would want to call this in that case Dean." Dean lets out a muffled grumble. Cas untangles Dean's arms from his waist and pushes Dean upwards. "Stand up, I want to show you something, call it a reward if you will, for being so good for me." Dean blushes and stands, raking his eyes over Cas' naked body still spread out on the bed. Cas sits up and seems to take a moment to appreciate Dean before dragging himself to his feet and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders. He stays for a few seconds, before swivelling Dean around and walking him toward the dirty mirror in the corner of the motel room. Dean stares down at a purplish heart etched onto his chest in hickeys, and when Cas turns him around, he cranes his neck to see a word messily bitten across his shoulders. 

Dean blushes and turns his neck back around to face Cas, he brings their lips together and presses his body forward, his dick beginning to show an interest once more. Cas responds eagerly and presses his lips to Dean's harder, his hips pushing forwards to press their lengths together. The dry friction is abrasive, so Cas grabs the lube from the bed and covers his hand, throwing the bottle back down before Dean's hands are pulling him back in, lips finding his again. Cas brings his hand to hold both men's dicks and slowly stroke. Dean pants into the kiss, giving Cas an opportunity to press his tongue to Dean's. Dean moans in surprise at the forwardness of Cas's actions but responds eagerly.

The whoosh of a door sounds from behind Dean, and he quickly spins around, bringing his hands in front of his crotch, badly covering his erection. Cas doesn't bother.

"Hi Sam." Sam ignores Cas' greeting and slams the door as he spins around out of the room. "I guess he forgot something" Dean looks at him incredulously and Cas' eyes widen. "Oh, I forgot we had yet to inform Sam of our relationship." Dean snorts.

"Yeah, and even if he'd known, I'm sure he wouldn't be thrilled to see us going at it. Shit I'll never live this down." Cas laughs as he pulls his discarded underwear back on, dick softened by the interruption. Dean does the same, before climbing into the bed. He holds the covers open and Cas climbs in after him. Cas manoeuvres them so Deans back is pressed into his chest. Cas wraps his arms around Dean and buries his face in Dean's neck.

"I'm sure Sam wasn't too affronted, he'll be fine, you shouldn't worry Dean." Dean hums in agreement, before drifting off to sleep in the arms of his angel.

Sam stands in the corridor, eyes wide, for a few minutes before retreating to reception to book himself another room. He pulls his flask from the duffel, seeking a memory cleanse for the images burned permanently burned into his retinas. Don't get him wrong, he's happy for Dean and Cas, but seeing them in full swing really doesn't rank among his favourite ways to begin an evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read over this, I'm on limited data and needed to post, please inform me of my mistakes :)


End file.
